


The More

by snarechan



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more things stay the same the slower they seem to change. But they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More

**Author's Note:**

> Another response to the Valentine's Day challenge over at LJ community jak_fanfics by the lovely Jaygoose and Weiila. ♥ I’d thought about waiting for a time before trying another couple for this particular challenge, but no one had claimed one of my ultimate favorite Jak series couple _ever_ , so there was just no hope for escape.

It started off with little things, at first.

Just chance encounters, working on and off on certain projects, or nothing more than being in the same room as one another. That is, until the war really got started, and Keira was needed on the front lines, especially concerning all the repairs that had started to pile up that only someone with her talents could fix. Still, Torn was a quiet man, and she a reasonable woman, so what time they did spend together was nothing spectacular. He’d do his thing and she’d do hers.

Nothing had really changed actually, the more she thought about it. They still didn’t talk much, at least no more than was needed, or interact a whole lot. A small smile on her part or a nod of acknowledgement from him was all it took to get comfortable in each other’s company. The simple knowledge that someone cared that they were there at all was enough to get them by while certain others, very certain others, didn’t seem to or were unable to do the same.

Keira talked a bit more, and while his responses to her words were minimal, he always showed some sign that he was listening. Even while diligently making up plans, Torn would nod his head from time to time, and in return, any task he’d ask of her was done. Installing the communication device in the Naughty Ottsel, upgrading the gun course so his men could get some more practice in (though he certainly had them doing enough of that on the neon monument outside), keeping every technical device within their reach operational… It was the least she could do for this war, when he’d done so much more.

It was the perfect deal - the perfect distraction - for the both of them.

Still, despite how things were perfectly normal, it all felt strangely…not off, but different somehow. While she didn’t know how he felt about all of this, she knew that she’d come to look forward to working for him when she could, and if his habit of finding any little thing for her hands and wrench to handle was any indication, perhaps he had too. Without knowing it, she’d started to stay longer, lingering on small projects that had nothing to do with her mechanical or electronic know-how.

Though, right now…

Overhead, the lights suddenly flickered, flashing on and off several times before dying out completely. It was dark save for the flashlight she casually flicked on, used to this sort of occurrence enough by now to be prepared.

“Damn it!”

Having expected that, too, she just as casually shook her head, though she knew the other couldn’t see it.

“I warned you not to abuse the new system. I’m a mechanic, not a computer-guru, so overclocking-”

“Just get to fixing it, will you? You’re just wasting time.”

Huffing haughtily, she scanned the small penlight around the room till it shined down on the computer center in the middle of the bar, circling it till she reached a metal panel on one of its sides. Reaching for her screwdriver, she deftly unscrewed and opened the hatch, peering inside at the array of colored wires and computer components inside. Most of it was slight gibberish to her, the newer technology today far surpassing all she’d known when she was several years younger.

Still, not everything had changed.

Placing the small source of light between her teeth, she reached inside to pull and tug on certain wires, trying to reroute the power and inspect that nothing important had been fried. Thankfully, she didn’t smell anything burning, which was a good sign, and as she turned to give her companion a report she realized they were now meters apart, the light in her mouth nearly taking out his eye.

 _He must have gotten bored waiting for me or something_ she reasoned before popping the small flashlight set in her mouth out into her hand, pushing their now close proximity aside.

“Looks like you just blew the power circuits again. I’ll see if I can balance some things out and get it started, but really, try not to abuse your machines as much as you do everything else, okay?”

“Hmph.”

Suddenly shoving the light at him for him to hold for her, she returned to her work, her fingers almost mindlessly tending to rerouting everything back up. Upon finishing, she shut the outer panel, sealing it at the same time as she announced that they would have to flip some power switches so that everything would be back in working order. Keeping her light, he went around to the back, going to the power box to flip the circuit breakers back on.

With a few sputters, the place was suddenly alight again, its dim mood-lighting signaling that the automatic settings still acknowledged the late hour of the night. It must be past dinnertime, though she never would have known. Time seemed to be flying by these days. Nonetheless, now that that crisis had been averted, there was nothing left for her to do. She should probably be heading back to headquarters or her resting place, but one quick glance around had her hesitating.

That’s when it hit her. There was just nothing left for her to fix. ‘Hm’ing to herself, she turned in a slow circle, looking at each and every bit the room had to offer. Biting her lip at this revelation, she supposed she had to leave. Heading over to retrieve her bag, she muttered an absent ‘goodbye’ upon Torn’s return – something they rarely did, if only because it wasn’t really necessary – and got ready to head out.

She barely got a step in the direction of the exit before Torn straightened, looking at her like he’d finally just realized she existed, raising one brow at her in question.

“We’re on red alert out there and it’s nearly ten at night, and _now_ you want to go?”

In return, she raised her own brow, mirroring his posture. “And what do you suggest I do, sleep on the countertop? I’d like to sleep in my own bed for once, thank you. Besides, everything seems to be in order, unless there’s something else you need fixed?”

Looking disgruntled for a moment, Torn finally turned away. Taking this as a dismissal, she turned to leave again until she heard the distinct sound of a knife being whipped into its sheath and guns being pocketed.

“Fine, but I’m escorting you,” he stated, his tone making it well known that it was a statement and not some request.

“I can get to the Transporter; I’ve survived this many years in Haven City just fine, ya know.”

“Then think of it as some moonlit stroll. Now do you want to get back or not?”

As if to push the question further, he headed to the door without her, its metal cover sliding open as it sensed his approach. Feeling that it was futile to argue, though she certainly had quite a few witty retorts on the subject, she merely sauntered over, making it a point to leave before he did. He waited till she’d left before following, the gesture not escaping her as they now stood outside the bar, together, for the first time since she could remember.

And what a change that was.

-Fin-


End file.
